Zombie May Cry
by Caaorn
Summary: RE 3.5 turned into Devil May Cry 3. What if DMC 3's final product was what RE4 was to be? This fic rips the story of DMC3, throws in RE lingo, and puts it in the RE universe. An interesting read!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own RE or DMC, this is simply a fan fiction made for entertainment.

One: A Violent Respone to an Insane Caller

"You won't find it in my archives." Wesker said, stepping into the library of the Umbrella Corporation.

"It's none of your concern." Krauser said, unsheathing his knife.

"A man impregnates a woman, who gives birth to two sons then dies shortly afterward. This man then murdered himself and his children were taken in by a research facility."

"Enough." Krauser says, turning to face Wesker.

"You threaten me? Your own...kind?" Wesker asks, choosing his words carefully.

"What are you getting at?" Krauser replies, lowering his blade.

- - -

"This is the government building that my predecessors hid your particular virus in. Those infected have long taken it over. But the government is slow to destroy it, seeing as loads of important files rest inside that building. Tonight, that virus will belong to us." Wesker said, his expression hidden by his dark shades.

"Hm..." Krauser remained silent.

"I will go to his place." Wesker turned and walked away slowly, "Try to clear things up here." With Wesker gone, they began to come. Out of the bushes, soaked in blood, they ran. As if Wesker had told them to do so. Krauser rested his hand on the hilt of his knife, ready to draw it. As they neared, he drew his blade and whirled around; slitting the throat of the closest carrier. Blood spewed from the slit as it stumbled back in pain. Krauser gazed in the reflection of the blade, seeing more approaching from behind. He turned again and lifted his foot, slamming a carrier in the head with his heavy boot. The carrier crashed to the floor immediatly. Krauser stepped forward and stomped on it's head, lifting his blade upwards. His blade had found it's target, the face of a carrier. The head split in half and the contents spilled out. Krauser sheathed his blade and smirked,

"Cleared."

- - -

Brring. Brring.

Leon walked out of the bathroom, drying his wet hair with a towel. He kicked his chair up onto it's pegs and sat down, slamming his feet on top of the desk and tossing towel aside, his hair dry. The impact of his feet sent the phone whirling towards him. He lazily caught it in one hand and held it up,

"Sorry, not open for business yet." He said, tossing the phone back onto the desk. He grinned, "I haven't picked a name for the place and I'm already gettin' calls." The door opened and someone un-expected walked in.

"Leon Scott Kennedy. Or is that your real name?" Wesker asked as he stepped in, seemingly un-armed. But from what Leon heard, Wesker didn't need to be armed.

"What are you talking about? Who told you about me?" Leon asked, trying to play it off as the two had never met.

"I thought I was well enough known to the survivors of Raccoon City. You break my heart." Wesker, by now, was in front of Leon; leaning on his desk, "Here's a present...from your brother."

"Brothe-" Leon was cut off as Wesker flung the desk at the wall. Leon stomped on the desk and kicked it the other way, towards Wesker. Wesker slammed his fist into the desk, shattering it. Leon hit the wall from the impact of the desk, sliding down it. He grabbed his gun off the floor and stood, aiming where Wesker should have been standing. He was gone. Leon smirked and stood, "Guess I scared the great Wesker away, eh?" Leon grit his teeth as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He whirled around and pulled the trigger twice. "Damn lickers." Leon said, watching as the monster crumpled from two shots to the exposed brain. Leon sauntered over to the jukebox and pressed a button, nothing, "This thing is ancient..." Leon shook his head. He turned around to face the room, now filled with Lickers, "Let's get his party started..." He turned around and slammed his foot into the jukebox, the music blasting.

"Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise..."

Leon fired a few bullets into the crowd as he raced towards his coat rack. A licker leapt at him from the ceiling, it's razor sharp tongue flailing. Leon rolled forward and ended up in front of his coat rack. He grabbed his knife from a sheath attatched to the black trench coat and turned around, throwing it at the Licker that had lunged at him. The knife buried itself it the Licker's brain, blood spewing out. Leon sped towards it and shot the hilt of the knife, sending the weapon flying out of the brain and towards another enemy. It caught the next Licker in the throat and carried it to the door. The knife slammed into the wood of the door and the Licker hung from it, blood running down the dirty wood.

"Passed down the righteous law..."

Leon raced towards the wall and grabbed the knife out of it, the Licker dropping to the floor. A licker leapt onto the pool table, screaming.

"I just bought that!" Leon shouted as it scratched the surface. Leon grabbed a pool stick from the wall and set up as the enemy watched, curious. He nailed the 8 ball, sending it flying into the Licker's face. The ball carried the Licker out the window and into the street.

"Serve a justice that dwells in me..."

Leon raced towards another, shooting it in the chest. It flew back and hit the floor, not yet able to get up. Leon stomped on it's chest and fired another shot between where it's eyes should have been. He kicked it away and fired to his left, nothing screamed. Leon glanced over, everything was gone. He smirked and walked to his coat rack, the room drenched in blood. He grabbed his coat off the rack and held it over his shoulder.

"I can already tell." He said, walking towards the front door, "This is going to be one hell of a party!" He slammed his foot into the door.

"Black night, dark sky...the devil's cry."


End file.
